Cloak and Dagger
Cloak and Dagger is the tenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 255th episode overall. It aired on July 14, 2014. Characters Reds and Blues *Tucker *Simmons *Grif *Caboose *Sarge *Washington *Donut *Lopez *Carolina *Epsilon *Doc (Flashback only) New Republic *Palomo (Flashback only) *Kimball (Flashback only) *Rogers (Mentioned in flashback) Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Donald Doyle (Mentioned only) Space Pirates *Locus *Felix *Various others Other *Dropship Pilot (Flashback only) Plot At the F.A.C. Outpost 37, the Reds and Blues reveal to each other that the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus aren't who they seem and inform each other on the events they have experienced over the past few weeks. Simmons explains that he, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose have been promoted to Captains and have made friends with the rebels. Washington explains that he, Sarge, Donut, and Lopez have also made allies with the Federal Army and concludes that both factions are guilty of their actions in the war. Wash then decides that by having Doyle and Kimball speak to each other, the opposing sides may come to an understanding and be able to end the war. Suddenly, Simmons notices that the alarms have stopped, prompting the group to run outside and find no guards in sight. As they investigate, a Fed approaches Sarge for help but is quickly shot and disintegrated in front of his eyes. As more Feds continue to be eliminated by an unknown group of soldiers, the Reds and Blues are suddenly trained by laser sights, forcing them to stand down. Locus and his team of mercenaries reveal themselves to them and the former aims his sniper at Wash. Coincidentally, Felix arrives and intercepts the shot. Felix then demands Tucker toss him the grenade he's hiding, which Tucker does. However, instead of retaliating, Felix reveals that he and Locus are working together, shocking the group. Felix then explains that he tricked them in order to gain information and made them believe they were valiant soldiers to do so. He then adds that he and Locus were hired by an unknown superior to clear Chorus of its inhabitants, and were responsible for certain events that escalated the civil war on the planet to complete their mission, such as eliminating the former New Republic leaders. Locus then stops Felix from continuing and attempts to kill the Blood Gulch Crew. However, one of the mercenaries attacks Locus and his men and soon battles Felix, the latter confused as to who the soldier is. The Reds and Blues then open fire on the mercenaries, while the female soldier battles Felix. After Felix stabs her with his dagger, the soldier retreats. As Locus prepares to kill the Reds and Blues, the female mercenary uses a Teleportation Cube to escape with the group, with Dr. Grey getting teleported away as well after running within the cube's radius. With the group now gone, Locus tells Felix to call Control. Elsewhere, the Reds, Blues, and Emily emerge at an unknown location, where Carolina and Epsilon reveal themselves, happy to see their friends again. Upon seeing Church, Tucker angrily charges at him but hits the ground after running right through him. Transcript Fade in to F.A.C Outpost 37, cuts to the Blood Gulch Crew standing in a hallway. Tucker: '''Okay, hold up. You're telling me that the Feds are just as helpless as the New Republic? I thought they were evil! '''Donut: Well, we thought you were being brainwashed by terrorists! Grif: Terrorists? Our soldiers are a bunch of harmless morons! Sarge: Your soldiers? Simmons: '''We were all promoted to Captains, they gave us squads and everything. '''Caboose: (quietly) ''Blue Team for life. '''Sarge:' Clearly our enemy isn't as cunning as we once thought. Washington: We ''don't have an enemy. As far as I can tell, both of these forces have reasons to fight, and ''neither ''are particularly guilt-free. We've just been caught in the middle. '''Tucker:' (emphatic) ''But, the rebels aren't bad! Some of them are our friends. '''Washington:' And we managed to make a few allies within the Federal Army. None of this makes either side any better. The New Republic started this war with extremest attacks on the capitol. Tucker: (hostile) ''But only because the government was screwing them! '''Grif:' You gotta admit, it sounds kinda like a dick move. Washington: We need to get these two sides to talk to one another. Doyle is in the capitol at the moment, but maybe he can get this Kimball woman to agree to a meeting. If they can come to some sort of understanding, we might be able to end this thing, and go home. Simmons: (uneasy) ''This isn't right. '''Washington:' Believe me, there's plenty ''wrong with this situation. But I think this is our best move. I'm just glad you guys made it. '''Simmons:' (emphatic) ''No, seriously, I mean this doesn't ''feel ''right. I just can't figure out what it is! '''Sarge:' Is it a false sense of superiority? That's probably a side effect of the false promotion. Grif: Minutes after re-uniting and you're already starting shit. Sarge: What did you expect, breakfast in bed? Grif: I hate you. Sarge: I hate you more. Simmons: Wait, do you hear that? Tucker: ''(unsure) Uhh... No. '''Donut:' You okay, Simmons? Simmons: What happened to the alarms? Cut to outside the base, Warthog are overturned and weapons on the ground. There are no soldiers in sight. Caboose: (confused) Uhh... Is it lunch time again? Washington: (loudly) ''Hello? Dr. Grey? Anybody?! '''Tucker:' Dude. What's going on? Washington: (troubled) I don't know. Fed Trooper 1: (on radio) ''Enemy contact, fall back! '''Fed Trooper 2:' (on radio) ''Where'd he go? ''Screams. Washington: (yelling) ''Sarge! ''Sarge, Donut, and Lopez drive by in a Rocket-hog. Sarge: '''Way ahead of you! '''Simmons: (panicked) ''What is happening? '''Washington:' We're under attack! The Rocket-hog drives over a hill. Donut and Sarge get out. Sarge: Donut, establish a perimeter! Donut: Got it. (y''elling) Hey! Just so you guys know, you better not come over here! '''Lopez:' Usted se avergüenza a si mismo. embarrass yourself. A Fed runs up to Sarge. Fed: Thank god, sir, you've got to help us. They came out of nowhere. Sarge: '''Who, the rebels? '''Fed: '''No! '''Sarge: Oh good, because we kinda just found out that they're really not that bad. Boy, have we got a story to tell you, and you are gonna laugh! Fed: It's not the rebels, sir. It's- Fed is sniped by Binary Rifle and disintegrates. Cuts to Sarge and the rest of the Blood Gulch Crew. Tucker: Umm... Did everyone else see that? Grif: '''You mean a man disintegrate right in front of us? '''Tucker: Yep! Simmons: Really wish I hadn't. Fed screams. Cut to Feds shooting randomly and all being disintegrated along with a tank. Dr. Grey is shown hiding behind a wall. Dr. Grey: (fearfully) ''Oh, dear. ''Cuts back to Blood Gulch Crew. Simmons: We've gotta do something! Grif: 'We could run! Running is something! ''A sticky detonater round lands on the warthog. '''Washington: ''(urgently) Get away from the car! ''All run away from the warthog. Donut screams and Lopez yells in Spanish. The jeep explodes. Washington: '''What are we dealing with? '''Donut: (squealing) ''We don't know! '''Sarge: '''Well it ain't the rebels, that's for sure. '''Tucker:' Then who the hell is it? Binary rifle beams appear on all of the Blood Gulch Crew and they lower their weapons. Cut to Locus becoming visible as he walks down a flight of stairs. Locus: '''Like sheep to the pen. '''Washington: Oh no. Locus: You're ready for slaughter. Tucker: ''(angrily) Locus! ''Tucker raises his weapon. Locus: I advise you stand down, boy. Members of the mercenary team become visible surrounding the Blood Gulch Crew. Tucker grunts angrily and lowers his DMR. Simmons: (confused) ''The soldiers from the fueling station? '''Grif:' I thought they were Feds, Sarge: Those ain't our guys. Locus: I told you, Agent Washington, I am a professional. I complete my missions at all costs. But you, and your comrades have put a blemish on my record. Camera pans to show Tucker preparing a grenade behind his back. Locus: '''This, is unacceptable. '''Washington: (angrily) ''What are you talking about? You just killed the men you're working for! '''Locus:' (grunts) It appears you don't ''understand after all. Unfortunate. You were such a fascinating soldier, Agent Washington. ''Locus raises his sniper rifle while Tucker gets ready to throw his grenade. Felix darts in front of Washington and raises his Hardlight Shield just as Locus fires. Tucker: (confused) ''Huh? '''Felix:' (urgently) ''Tucker! Grenade! '''Tucker:' Oh! Right! Tucker tosses Felix the grenade. Felix: (chuckling) Ah, that was close! Nice throw, Tucker! (laughing) Tucker: ''(uneasy) Felix? '''Felix:' How many times have I jumped in front of a bullet for you, Wash? Three? Those are some pretty great reflexes, huh? Most people would have to, plan that sort of thing. Washington: (suspicious) ''Felix, what are you doing? '''Felix:' Just helping out an old acquaintance. Felix throws the grenade up to Locus. Cut to a memory of Felix and Locus fighting alongside each other. Kimball: (memory) ''They fought together in the great war. ''Cut back to Outpost 37. Felix: 'You missed a spot. '''Locus: '''Are you done? ''Locus hands the grenade to the soldier on his left. '''Felix: Not even close. Grif: ''(indignant) Dude! '''Tucker:' (shocked) This doesn't make sense! That's Locus, your enemy! Felix: (mocking) ''Riiight, and I'm the charismatic mercenary with a gruff exterior, but a heart of gold. A little too romantic, don't you think? '''Tucker: '(angry) ''But the guy fucking shot you! ''Cuts to memory of Felix being shot. Felix: (memory) ''Oh! Son of a bitch! '''Felix:' Yeah, funny how an act of sacrifice like that buys you so much trust. And so much information. Cut between memories. Felix: (memory) Weren't you with another freelancer? And an A.I.? Felix:'' (memory) I need a detailed list of the supplies you've got on hand. '''Felix:' (memory) You wouldn't happen to have any high-tech armor on board that wreck, would you? Cut back to the present. Simmons: (confused) But you're supposed to hate each other! Felix: Oh, we do. After all, you should never mix friends with business. Locus: (impatient) ''Wrap it up. '''Felix:' But we just work so well together. Cut to a memory. Felix: (memory) Run! Palomo: (memory) What about Rogers? Cut to Locus, who hears Felix over the radio. Felix: (memory, voice only) ''Get down! ''Locus dives to the ground as buildings explode. Cut back to present. Sarge: (furious) You dirty liar! Felix: (indignant) ''Hey, whoa whoa whoa. I never actually ''lied ''to you idiots, okay? Well, except for once. ''(mocking) You're some of the galaxy's greatest soldiers! (huffs) ''Now that couldn't be farther from the truth. But, you know, it ''did make you the perfect candidates to lead the people of Chorus. Locus: (impatient) ''Stop boasting and let me kill them. We have a job to do. '''Felix:' (to Blood Gulch Crew) Ooh, that's right, he doesn't like you guys. He actually thinks there might be a few fighters among you. Ha! Told you he's crazy. Washington: (furious) ''But why? Why the capture, why make ''us part of this war? Felix: Well, you see- Locus: (frustrated) ''Felix! '''Felix:' (angry) No! I've had to put up with these morons every day, so you let me have this. (continuing to Washington) ''You see, someone, somewhere, out in our galaxy, has their eye set on this planet. The only problem, is the inhabitants. Now, if it were up to me, I'd just nuke this place from orbit. But our employer, has other ideas. ''Cut to memory of Crash Site Bravo, with Felix on a cliff. Felix: Holy shit. It's actually them. Locus: Back off, Control wants them alive. Felix: (worried) ''Oh no. ''Cut back to Outpost 37. Felix: We have to play this thing carefully, you understand? If an entire planet dies overnight, well, people ask questions. But if you stumble onto this rock and find that the settlers killed each other, well, that's just a tragedy! Cut to a memory showing Felix and Locus killing leaders of the New Republic. Kimball: ''(memory) Our first leader was killed in action, the second was assassinated at what we had been ''told would be a peace treaty. And the third was blown out of the sky while trying to leave Chorus for help. Tucker: (accusing) ''It was you. You started this war! '''Felix: '(Buzzer noise) ''Wronng! These people hated each other way before our operation ever showed up, we just had to keep the hate train a-goin'. And let me tell you, you guys have helped so much. ''Cut to carnage from the Battle at Crash Site Bravo and back to the present. Felix: (coldly) ''Does it hurt? Knowing just how much death you've brought to this planet? '''Locus:' (angry) Enough! How many times must I tell you, if you want to make the victim suffer, you do it quickly, and efficiently. There will be no rescue for you. You will die here, today, along with the rest. No one will find your bodies, no one will know the truth, and no one is going to stop us from killing every last person on this planet! Unknown Mercenary: 'All right, that's all I need to hear. ''The mercenary drops Tucker's grenade on the ground and leaps off the building in slow motion. '''Locus: (furious) KILL THEM! The grenade explodes. The unknown mercenary lands in front of Felix. Felix: Who the fuck are you? Unknown Mercenary fires at Felix with a suppressor. Felix activates his Hardlight Shield, deflecting the shots. The reflected bolts knock the suppressor out of the Mercenary's hands and the weapon lands at Grif's feet. '' '''Grif:' (panicked) WHAT IS GOING ON?! Washington: (yelling) ''Just grab it and shoot! ''The Blood Gulch Crew begin firing wildly, Grif also picking up the supressor and opening fire, gunning down several mercenaries. Dr. Grey runs up and sees the battle. Dr. Grey: (confused) ''Wash? ''Felix and the Unknown Mercenary engage in hand-to-hand combat. Felix is kicked to the ground. '' '''Felix:' (grunting) You think you're fast? Felix is knocked down again. Felix: (exasperated) Oh, what the fuck? Unknown Mercenary: (amused) Faster than you. Felix: Let's change that. Felix stabs the Unknown Mercenary in the leg, causing her to yell in pain. Felix kicks her over at the Blood Gulch Crew. Felix: Locus! Locus steps forward with an Incineration Cannon. The Unknown Mercenary pulls out a Teleportation Cube. Unknown Mercenary: '''Stay close! '''Dr. Grey:'' (desperately running towards the Reds and Blues)'' Wait, stop! The Unknown mercenary throws the cube at the ground, teleporting her, the Blood Gulch Crew, and Dr. Grey away from the area, just as Locus' shot hits. Felix looks up at Locus. Locus: (fuming) Call Control. Cut to the Blood Gulch Crew and Dr. Grey appearing in a remote location. Grif: (disoriented) Uh... What just happened, and why did it hurt? Dr. Grey: (dazed) Uh... Where am I? Caboose: I think my insides were just outside. Washington: (strained) Ugh, is everyone okay? Carolina: (entertained) ''You know, I never thought I'd be so glad to see you idiots again. ''The Unknown Mercenary's steel color fades, revealing it to be Carolina. Tucker: Carolina? Epsilon: That's not all! Epsilon appears next to Carolina . Epsilon: ''(spreads his arms.)'' Miss me, assholes? Tucker throws his DMR to the ground. Tucker: You fuck! He charges towards Epsilon, but falls through him and hits the ground. Epsilon: Huh. (Carolina and Epsilon look at each other.) Wasn't expecting that. Gallery 12 10 00002.png 12 10 00003.png S12E10 Promo Image.jpg 12 10 00006.png 12 10 00007.png 12 10 00010.png Locus aims sniper S12E10.png 12 10 00011.png 12 10 00012.png 12 10 00013.png Felix catches grenade S12E10.png Felix Close Up CGI.png Felix betrays Reds and Blues.png 12 10 00015.png 12 10 00016.png Locus kills first NR leader.png Locus kills second NR leader.png Felix kills third NR leader.png Locus and Felix S12E10.png 12 10 00017.png 12 10 00018.png 12 10 00019.png Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 8.42.46 PM.png 12 10 00021.png Mercenaries firing Binary Rifles.png 12 10 00020.png Grif firing a Suppressor.png Locus loading Incineration Cannon.png Locus holding Incineration Cannon.png 12 10 00025.png 12 10 00023.png 12 10 00024.png Trivia * The episode's title is a reference to the secrecy and espionage involving the mercenaries within the Civil War, specifically Locus, who uses Active Camouflage, and Felix, who uses a dagger as a weapon. It could also be a reference to Carolina, who spied on the mercenaries by impersonating one of their own. *This episode ultimately reveals that a third faction, involving Locus, Felix, and their fellow mercenaries, have been orchestrating the Chorus Civil War to continue in order to eradicate the planet's population for an unknown party. Additionally, it's revealed they are responsible for the deaths of the previous leaders of the New Republic. *Carolina's and Epsilon's reveal is a reference to a tradition in the series where a character, normally Tex, makes a grand appearance in the tenth episode of a season. In addition, Carolina uses her Adaptive Camouflage to make her armor color black/steel, similar to Tex's armor color. *Carolina is once again wearing the Halo 4 armor combination she wore at the end of Season 10 (save for her visor which is now the "Legendary" visor instead of the "Stalker" visor and the "Mark V" legs instead of "Mark VI"), after re-appearing in her old Halo 3-era armor at the end of Season 11. *Felix mentions that "If it were up to me, I'd just nuke this place from orbit". This is a reference to the 1986 film Aliens, in which the character Ripley states "I say we take off and nuke the entire site from orbit. It's the only way to be sure." *Carolina's reveal is similar to that of her debut in Number One, where she camouflages her armor color black, takes out a group of enemies from their position, and backflips to land next to her allies. *Felix's statement to Carolina, "You think you're fast?" may be a reference to late animator Monty Oum's style of animation which was normally very fast-paced in both animation and cinematography compared to Chris Dike's more slower and grounded style. In addition, Oum's animation style was primarily used throughout the Project Freelancer Saga, which Carolina was a main protagonist in. *Caboose's comment about "his insides being outside" indicates that teleporting is a similar experience to the one described in the Halo universe."...his guts had been untwisted, and then dumped back into his body, inside out." Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 316 It may also be a reference to Galaxy Quest. *When the mercenaries begin using their laser sights on the Reds and Blues, they appear to not be aiming at Caboose, Simmons, and Lopez. *Miles has stated on a Sponsor Play that he enjoyed the community's reaction to Felix's reveal as a villain the most out of any part of Season 12. References Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 12